1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to image forming devices such as photocopiers, facsimile machines, and printers.
2. Background Information
In image forming devices such as photocopiers and printers, a sheet transport path is provided extending effectively vertically near a side surface of the device so that the device as a whole can be reduced in size. A pair of transfer rollers is disposed in this sheet transport path that extends practically vertically to transfer images onto sheets. In this image forming device, the pair of transfer rollers and a transport guide surface that guides the transport of sheets, and so on, are unitized. Also, an end of this unit is rotatably supported near the side surface of the device. If the unit is rotated about the support as center, the extent of the transport path is exposed, and dealing with jams or maintenance operations can easily be carried out (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-258632).
The following is an explanation of the rotatable unit described in the above document. FIG. 13 is a front cross-sectional diagrammatical view showing the configuration of the movable unit portion of the image forming device according to the above document. A unit 102 that can move with respect to a main body 100 is disposed in the image forming device shown in FIG. 13. By rotating the unit 102, a position in which the transport path is exposed (open state) and a position in which the transport path is not exposed (closed state) can be obtained.
The unit 102 includes a transfer roller 103 indicated by the broken line, and a sheet transport guide formed on the inside.
Also, a photosensitive drum 104 indicated by a broken line is provided in the main body 100, and a groove 106 is formed by a bearing guide 105 provided near the photosensitive drum 104.
When the unit 102 is rotated about a support point 102a, a shaft 103a of the transfer roller 103 is inserted into the groove 106, and the transfer roller 103 is pressed against the photosensitive drum 104.
In the image forming device according to the above document, when the unit 102 is rotated into the closed position, the shaft 103a moves in the trajectory indicated by T in FIG. 13. Therefore the groove 106 must be formed along the direction of the trajectory T of the shaft 103a, and it is not possible to form the groove 106 in another direction.
Therefore, the degree of freedom is reduced in the design of the unit that can freely open and close and also reduced in the design of the main body.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved image forming device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.